Un an de sept vies
by Lucasz
Summary: Du début de l'automne de l'an 201 à la fin de l'été de l'an 202 de la quatrième ère, sept personnages vivent la guerre civile qui déchire Bordeciel. Ils ne se ressemblent qu'en un point : ils cherchent tous leur place et la trouveront. Ou leur fin.


J'étais à Helgen, lorsque le dragon a attaqué. La tête sur le billot, bientôt dans le panier du bourreau avec celles de Jori et Gwendal. J'ai vu le monstre qui, comme un château de cartes, a soufflé le village de son haleine infernale. J'ai vu les hommes combattre la bête, et il n'était alors plus question de Sombrages ou d'Empire. J'ai vu les enfants et les mères qui hurlaient dans la fumée de leurs corps calcinés. J'ai tout vu et je me suis enfui. Je n'avais personne à suivre, aucun secours à espérer. Comme les cheveux attachés dans leurs stalles, l'écume aux lèvres et les yeux révulsés, j'étais poings liés et je ne cherchais qu'à courir. Le plus loin possible du brasier. Me terrer quelque par en attendant que le ciel cesse enfin de vomir l'Oblivion au dessus de ma tête.

Voilà ce qu'aurait pu raconter l'Enfant de Dragon quand on lui demanda de faire état de son arrivée en Bordeciel, mais l'Enfant de Dragon, ce n'était pas moi.

 **...**

Quand je m'étais engagé dans la légion, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mes pas me porteraient si loin d'Anvil. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon amour envers ma patrie d'adoption me guiderait vers les affres d'une colonisation laborieuse et l'horreur d'une guerre civile. Quand je m'étais engagé, je ne pensais qu'à mon père, mort d'un accident en service, et à ma mère, si fière que je reprenne son flambeau. J'étais naïf et insouciant pour croire qu'en donnant ma vie à l'Empire, je m'offrais une carrière facile, près de chez moi, comme elle l'avait été pour mon père. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à me battre. Toujours avoir la certitude d'être du côté de la justice et des divins si je devais verser le sang d'un homme. Mais les temps avaient changé, et alors que je guidais ces rebelles vers le billot du bourreau, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose. Combien j'étais honteux de participer à l'abattage d'hommes qui ne souhaitaient que mourir sur le champ de bataille. Ces hommes qui, même entravés et face à cette mort humiliante, bravaient leurs ennemis avec plus de courage que je n'en aurais jamais.

 **...**

Je n'avais rien à dire. Quand bien même j'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, je n'avais plus de langue.

Je ne savais pas qu'on punissait le braconnage par la mort. Je croyais qu'on me couperait simplement une main. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, mes parents m'avaient appris que cette crainte était inutile et rendait les mortels fragiles. Seuls les dieux étaient maîtres du moment où ils nous rappelleraient à eux. L'angoisse qui me tenait les entrailles étaient bien pour eux, les dieux et mes parents. Pour les uns car j'avais toujours eu peur qu'étant incapable de les formuler, mes prières ne soient jamais entendues. Pour les autres, je ne pouvais tolérer l'angoisse que leur causerait ma disparition. J'aurais voulu demander à ces hommes de me laisser partir pour que j'aille les prévenir. Je leur aurais promis de revenir et je l'aurais fait, mais qui m'aurait crue ? Et je ne pouvais rien dire.

Tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à Helgen, je pleurais en silence dans ma charrette.

 **...**

L'injustice était ce qui me répugnait le plus au monde parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle se retournait contre moi. D'ordinaire, c'était moi qui abusait les autres et je m'étais laissé prendre dans un piège grossier. Comment aurais-je pu soupçonner que cet homme insignifiant rencontré au hasard des rues de Markarth voletait trop près d'une conspiration dérangeante ? Tout, probablement. Voilà qui calmerait les rares élans de générosité qui subsistait encore en mon âme viciée si je sortais un jour de la mine de Cidhna. Si j'avais encore un quelconque désir d'en sortir. Car quand le verrou cliqueta pour la dernière fois dans mon dos, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à l'instant même, les autres prisonniers attendaient que je descende dans les profondeurs de la mine. Je ne pouvais chasser les images insoutenables du sort qui m'attendait quand ils découvriraient que leur nouveau camarade d'infortune avait une fente entre les jambes.

 **...**

Depuis que l'académie des Arcanes avait refusé de renouveler ma pension pour mes recherches sur les dwemers, tout m'insupportait. La moindre contrariété me donnait envie de vomir. Quand je repensais à ce qu'avait été ma vie, je ne me rappelais que d'une suite d'errances sans fin entre Cyrodiil, le Marais Noir et Bordeciel depuis l'éruption du mont Écarlate. Alors que nombre de membres de ma maison avaient trouvé une retraite paisible où finir leurs jours, à la cour d'un prince ou d'un roi, ma jeunesse avait toujours joué contre moi et j'en avais été réduite à vendre mes services à des académiciens serviles. Je n'étais plus jeune aujourd'hui, beaucoup de mes confrères qui avaient fui Morrowind avec moi étaient aujourd'hui décédés et je restais seule, sans soutient, sans prestige et désormais sans argent. Un échec. Ma vie était un échec et elle me répugnait. Parfois je pensais à y mettre fin, mais à quoi bon ? Je ne voulais pas mourir seule et oubliée de tous.

 **... ... ... ... ...**

Je ne sais pas écrire des trucs drôles OSCOUR.

Oui oui, sept persos. Pour une première fic à plusieurs chapitres je suis motivé OCOUR bis.


End file.
